


Beauté sur scène

by frogo



Series: Univers de ballet [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Will was a Ballerino, comedy?, this is what listening to copious amounts of classical music because of hannibal does to a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogo/pseuds/frogo
Summary: Will and Hannibal met years ago in France, Will as an up and coming Ballerino and Hannibal as a young man graduating college and getting ready to leave for Italy. Their paths converge and they are equally enamored. Now, years into the future, they’ve established themselves among the Baltimore high society.Will retired from performing a long time ago, this is old news. So why is high society so obsessed with getting him to perform once more?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Univers de ballet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Beauté sur scène

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! 
> 
> This was yet another plot bunny that plagued me for weeks and I’m hoping it will go away now that I’ve written it a place to stay.
> 
> The title of this fic and name of the opera house in the story translates to ‘beauty on stage’ and hopefully you’ll get why it’s called that by the end ( hint, will is the ‘beauty’ 😉 )
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this little ficlet as much as I put off writing it 
> 
> 💖

‘Oh Hannibal, you must tell us again how you two met!’ Mrs. Komeda turns to the growing crowd ‘It’s such a wonderful story, especially the way he tells it’.

Hannibal bows his head in acquiescence, but only Will saw the beast in his eyes gleam with pleasure at the chance to lay claim to his lover. ‘Of course. In my transitory years as a young man, fate drew me to sojourn in france. There I came across a devilishly talented ballerino, and he stole my heart away through Europe and finally, we settled in America. And the rest is history.’ He gestures with a wide sweep of his arm in emphasis to the coos and hums of the gathered crowd.

Of course, Hannibal didn’t mention how they had met over the corpse of both their targets, and how enchanted he had been at the other’s design. They _had_ had a whirl wind romance leading them to America, just one painted in shades of red and decorated with the offal of their victims. Their marriage was a vicious affair, and happened years before their legal marriage, with many unfortunate witnesses to their union. 

But here, In the high society of Baltimore’s elite, they were nothing more than the mildly famous couple. A legendary Ballerino turned FBI consultant and teacher, married to the Charming Doctor. They made quite the exotic couple. Drawing jealous glares from men and women alike in social gatherings such as this, where both stood out and blended in so perfectly as to draw eyes but not real scrutiny. Though, that’s not to say that they weren’t picked at. Home wreckers and overconfident housewives preened and pawed at both of them, thinking they could snag themselves a beauty and be known as the one that tore through the ‘It’ couple of Baltimore. 

They were easy to spot, a dissatisfied housewife eyeing Wills sculpted legs, a low brow journalist laughing too hardly at Hannibal’s anecdotes. The son of a businessman who asks questions about Will’s career that always seem to drift back towards his flexibility, and the family who keeps shoving their daughter upon Hannibal in quite delusional hopes. 

All the same, they weathered through the attentions and disposed of particular unsavory souls who made a nuisance of themselves. Nobody was any the wiser if the unhappy wife or the pessimistic journalist disappeared, and if they did make note of it, they never worried. They just came to the logical conclusion that they ran off with the pool cleaner or relocated to Peru for bank fraud. It had happened before and it would happen again. 

But those same inquiring minds always begged the question ‘Why did you retire from ballet William?’ and, ‘Oh William, I can’t imagine why you’d leave your career! Why just the other day I saw that clip-‘ ‘William! _My_ son is in ballet and he just won’t stop raving about your Giselle performance!’. 

In truth, he hadn’t left his career. In fact, ballet was still very much a part of his life, He had simply retired from performing. Instead, he occasionally taught classes for the most prestigious schools, and demonstrate a particular piece if he was asked nicely enough. Though he was far from the sultry 20 year old that leapt and pirouetted across the stage for 3 hours every night for weeks on end and still managed to find time for a relationship and a degree. 

However, tonight was different. Will had been subject to many comments and inquiries about his Ballet career that would mostly err on the side of impropriety. But tonight, the owner of the Beauté sur scène opera house in Baltimore-and one of Wills most invasive admirers- kept bemoaning Williams ‘long lost career’ and the ‘waste’ these new dancers made of his house. And really, you know, that’s why he’s closing it down, such a shame of course. Will was trying very hard not to let his annoyance show on his face, as he had had a hand in training most all of the new dancers in baltimore, and high society couldn’t tell talent apart from fame if it hit them in the face.

And it was getting quite annoying, but right as Hannibal opened his mouth to change the subject, a pig cut to what he had been hinting all evening. ‘Oh Will! Would you perform before Beauté sur scène closed?’

Hannibal’s mouth twitched. Will failed to conceal his shock in time, not that he particularly cared for social graces, but he made an effort for Hannibal and to project a stoic person so as not to be trifled with. Unfortunately, this slip made sure he would be, as well as tortured for the rest of the evening.  
He was already thinking of ways he’d have to pseudo explain himself whilst denying all appeals to his sensibilities and his honor. Even before he could get a word in edgewise, they were crowded and voices one after another clamored for their attentions. 

And so the night went, intrusive comments and downright begging made it the worst social junction Hannibal ever dragged him to. Will bitterly swore to himself that Hannibal was sleeping on the couch and Will wouldn’t be caught dead in another Opera house. Logically, he knew it wasn’t Hannibal’s fault, but his migraine didn’t care. The drive back home was tense, and both parties knew a fight was brewing. 

It’s not that Will was averse to dancing, he knew that if he danced just this once when he was begged and pleaded, they would ask again and again. Will was a private man. The most socializing he did was at work with students and coworkers. His pool of friends was small, and the list of people who had the honor of understanding him could be counted on one hand (and on one finger). He did not feel particularly inclined to share what had become, for the most part, a personal past time, and a closed chapter in his life. 

Though Will knew Hannibal was indignant and pissed at how many socialites had harassed Will, he also knew that he was also quietly intrigued by the prospect of showing off his husband to a crowd of jealous and awestruck onlookers. Onlookers who would gape and stare through their haze of arousal and wonder with the knowledge that he was claimed and kept by _him _and no other.__

__Will wasn’t particularly adverse to being claimed, but he had not danced in some time. Longer than he cared to think about, though he still stretched and warmed up daily if for no other reason than to see the gleam of desire it sparked in his husbands eyes._ _

__Hannibal was thinking of a way to steer him into dancing once more, one last hurrah, a spectacle. Will had no desire to become a spectacle and fall flat on his face because of his indulgence of his husband’s over inflated ego._ _

__When they got home, Will carefully removed his jacket and hung it up neatly before toeing off his shoes and placing them in the hallway closet. This was marginally more worrying than if he had shucked it off and tossed it elsewhere along with his shoes, as he was wont to do in a fit of anger. After Hannibal had done the same, he ventured into their house and found Will in the study lighting their fire and greeting the dogs. Hannibal’s pride and joy, Celeste, a purebred toy poodle, waddled over to him as quickly as her tiny legs let her. After successfully getting the fire crackling, Will turned and some of the anger from his eyes melted at seeing his stoic husband playing and petting with the tiny thing._ _

__It seemed they would be talking this out like civilized adults. Hannibal made a mental note to make her a special meat pie as thanks._ _

__“Why don’t we start with why you don’t want to dance, Will?” Hannibal says, after it had become apparent he would have to start this conversation or it wouldn’t happen at all._ _

__Will scoffs, “I think it’s quite obvious as to _why_ , Hannibal.”_ _

__“Not conclusively, it is most definitely a combination of reasons that I can mostly only speculate at.” They had both sat down now, across from each other, and Celeste had scrambled into Hannibal’s lap with some help. He kept her there in the hopes that she may further aid Hannibal on his treacherous quest to Williams heart of hearts. He absentmindedly pets her in gratitude for her fortitude._ _

__Will found it incredibly distracting._ _

__“Fine. I don’t want to dance in front of them because it would be like giving a spoiled brat of a child what they threw a tantrum over. It would be counter-productive in my leaving the ballet world for good, and they would only drag me back in again and again after finding out they can get anything they want if they make enough of a nuisance.”_ _

__“On the contrary Will, you need only fake a grievous injury after the performance to close the door on any further related comments. They would be too guilty at the mere thought of mentioning the one thing that you couldn’t do anymore. You’d never hear of it again.”_ _

__“Unless those vultures that claim to be mothers choose expose that as a critical fault on my part to try and replace me with their children” He stands and goes to pour himself a finger of whiskey. Clearly this was not his only worry. Something lurked in the back of his mind, and Hannibal would draw it out._ _

__“Come now my dear Will, they would be cast out of the community for mentioning something so rude to try and restore their own family name. Their reputation would be ruined, if they had not been cast out entirely.”_ _

__“Hmm and you would make sure of that, I’ve no doubt.”_ _

__“Of course.”_ _

__Silence, interrupted only by Winston resuming his place on top of Wills feet with a huff. Will was considering wether or not to come out and voice his fears, and risk sounding ridiculous to his husband._ _

__Fuck it._ _

__“Hannibal, I haven’t....well, I,” He pauses, before laughing self deprecatingly, “Fuckin’ hell.”_ _

__“William. Whatever it is you think too outrageously embarrassing to be voiced will not deter my love for you. We are intertwined.”_ _

__“Inseparable”_ _

__“Exactly”_ _

__And before he could even finish his statement, the thought that had plagued Will since the opera that night left him in a rush of breath._ _

__“I’m afraid I can’t dance anymore. That I’ll fall flat on my face or miss the music and everyone will just _know_ -“_ _

__Hannibal lets out a startled huff of laughter, and Will glares at him. He is quick to reassure however, he does not like the cushions of the chaise lounge in their sitting room and the dogs are dreadful bed fellows._ _

__“My dear, you could never. And I mean this as no empty compliment. Just last month you demonstrated for the corps de ballet in New York. Were they not so astounded with your presentation that they hounded you relentlessly to join as a teacher and try out once more as a member?”_ _

__“Well that was-“_ _

__“And the year before that, when we visited France on our anniversary and paparazzi followed us everywhere though it had been years since you’d last performed?”_ _

__“Ok, yes Hannibal, I get the point you’re making.”_ _

__“Apparently not, since I had to voice it when frequent demonstrations prove it well enough.” Finally reassured, Will’s eyes flashed, and he smiled seductively._ _

__“Hmm maybe that’s because the right person didn’t partake in a convincing demonstration.”_ _

__“My dear, I must see to it that we remedy this unforgivable lapse in judgement.”_ _

__Will laughed, and beckoned him closer. Hannibal encircled him in his arms and kissed him like a man starved._ _

__But before his mind left him and he surrendered to the needs of his love and his body, Hannibal had to make sure of one thing before he dropped the topic. So tenderly, he broke their kiss and rested their foreheads together._ _

__“Mylimasis, truly your talent has not left you. It is ingrained, and will not flee as surely as leaves on trees or the air in your lungs do.”_ _

__Will huffs a little and smiles “Yes, yes Hannibal, I get it, don’t worry. Besides, I’ll have plenty of time in the next few weeks to see if I’ve truly become inept.”_ _

__With one more teasingly chaste kiss, Will somehow disentangles himself from Hannibal’s winding arms and saunters over to the doorway. There, he crooks his finger and disappears up the stairs to their bedroom._ _

__Hannibal felt himself being tugged by an invisible line in his beloveds hands. He’d been caught, hook line and sinker, just as he was all those years ago when they’d met for the first time._ _

__That night, Will challenged the integrity of their sound proofed walls and thrice replaced bed._ _

__They’d gotten a noise complaint._ _

__-.-_ _

__Three months later, after weeks of preparation and practice, his minx once again pirouetted and leapt across a stage. All eyes upon him, he was absolutely radiant. Hannibal’s attention was rooted to him, and when he spun he did not fix his gaze to the a space on the wall behind them all, he looked straight at Hannibal. For the rest of his performance, his tight stockings bulged at the front, nearly crossing the line of indecency._ _

__At the tremendous conclusion, raucous applause such as this wretched, cursed, amazing Opera house had never heard and would never hear again filled the rafters and echoed throughout the halls._ _

__(And it was such a shame, why, not even weeks later the dear had been diagnosed with late stage encephalitis. His incompetent doctor who hadn’t caught it earlier advised that he should never risk dancing again, his brain already rattled and tender, he could relapse. Oh the poor thing, you know, he had just agreed to another performance, must be absolutely devastated. Oh goodness, really, nobody can blame them for taking that extended vacation, the poor dears. Yes, yes, one can only hope they recuperate together and overcome such a tragedy.)_ _

__FIN._ _

**Author's Note:**

> (about extended vacation and will) Ugh you’d think he’d lost a family member or something.
> 
> And who are you?
> 
> Franklyn Froideveux, I’m a patient of Hannibal’s
> 
> Thats a little outline of a cameo I couldn’t fit in and just /had/ to share. Because Franklyn would totally despise Will but also secretly adore him in my opinion! 
> 
> Your comments pirouette across a grand stage, your kudos play with celeste the toy poodle
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! 💖


End file.
